1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to washing machines, and, more particularly, to a washing machine in which a drum that holds laundry is rotated with respect to a substantially horizontal rotation shaft.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the washing machine is an apparatus for washing clothes. However, an apparatus may be called as the washing machine that, not only performs a washing function, but also performs a drying function or a refreshing function by supplying steam. If the laundry is introduced to the drum, the washing machine performs operation (will be called as washing operation for convenience's sake) for washing, drying, or refreshing the laundry by using various components mounted to an inside of the washing machine.
In the washing machines, there is a vertical shaft type washing machine in which an upright drum rotates round a vertical shaft, or a pulsator in the drum rotates round a vertical shaft for washing laundry. This will be called as a pulsator type washing machine for convenience's sake. And, there is a horizontal shaft type washing machine in which the drum is laid down to rotate round a substantially horizontal rotation shaft for washing the laundry. This will be called as a drum type washing machine for convenience's sake.
Since the drum type washing machine performs washing by using less water than the pulsator type washing machine, and has a low resistance caused by the washing water when the drum rotates, the drum type washing machine is economical compared to the pulsator type washing machine. Accordingly, currently the drum type washing machine is preferred to the pulsator type washing machine.
In the meantime, the pulsator type washing machine washes the laundry after the laundry is submerged in the washing water fully from the view point of structure. Therefore, besides the general water washing, performance of drying or refreshing function is not easy.
The drum type washing machine has a variety of washing courses depending on washing objects or purposes. For an example, the drum type washing machine may have a variety of courses, such as a functional clothes course for washing clothes, such as lingerie, or mountain-climbing clothes, blanket course, a wool course, and so on.
Depending on the washing purposes, the drum type washing machine may also have a variety of courses, such as an allergy care course which sterilizes the laundry by using steam, steam cleaning course for refreshing dried laundry or partially wet laundry by using steam and hot air, and so on.
Of the washing courses, there is a normal course which is used generally.
The washing courses are in the washing machine as programs. Accordingly, a controller controls the washing machine according to a program for the washing course selected for performing the washing course.
In general, the washing course can be selected by using a dial type of course selection unit. For the user to select options on the washing courses, an option selection unit may be provided to the washing machine.
The option selection unit is provided for selection of a water temperature, rinsing conditions, spinning conditions, and so on. For an example, at the option selection unit, the water temperature can be selected, a preliminary washing, soaking and so on can be selected as the washing conditions, a number of rinsing times or spinning RPM can be selected.
Recently, a washing machine that washes by using steam is widely known and used. The washing machine that washes by using steam is provided with a steam selection unit which enables to select use of the steam for some of preset washing courses. A washing machine having a drying function is provided with a drying selection unit for selection of laundry dry.
Though a related art washing machine is provided with a variety of washing courses, a washing course exclusively for shoes are not provided. Therefore, most consumers wash the shoes, manually. Or, recently as there are laundry shop exclusively for shoes, people also use the shoe laundry shop.
Some of the consumers wash the shoes by using a related art washing course. However, the shoe washing by using a related art washing course is liable to damage, not only the shoes, but also the washing machine. Because, different from general laundry, the shoes has a weight, not distributed, but concentrated, there can be great noise and impact caused by the shoes when the drum rotates.